criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Derailed for Death
Derailed for Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-second case of the game. It is the thirty-second case of Rosenoque and also the sixth case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot As Leigh and the player were talking, the chief came in saying that a train that was transporting gold had been derailed. When the two arrived at the train wreckage, the pair discovered the dead body of thief Mikey Samuels, melted gold all over his body. Ethan, who was cold to Leigh during the results, confirmed that the gold burned the victim alive. They first suspected train conductor Dylan Derick as he knew of the victim’s activities and wanted to protect his train, entertainer Connor Fredbear who had known the victim in the past and Aztec tribe leader Nanuk Ujarak as the victim tried to steal an ancient skull from his tribe. Later, Jordan explained that he had found the victim’s shelter. There, the two found clues to add Major’s best friend, inventor Olivier Hunt, because of the victim trying to assemble a robot made to help with his thievery as well as traveler Sally April because of her father’s death at the hands of the thief. Afterwards Major came back to the station, covered in golden dust, saying that he discovered a hidden treasure room in the victim's shelter. Finally the detectives went to arrest Dylan for the murder. After confessing to the murder, Dylan said that Mikey was only a greedy man who never thought about anyone else aside himself. He explained that he had been working with the victim to steal gold from the trains, but that Mikey never gave some of the profits to him although he always said that he would one day. As Dylan realized he wouldn’t get anything from him, he decided to derail the train, which would force Mikey out of hiding. When the victim confronted him, he took out a bucket of liquid gold and poured it all over him, burning his skin and killing him. For the horrific murder and all the gold he stole, Dylan was sentenced to life without parole. After putting the killer behind bars, Jacob decided to go ask Olivier for help to go save Hunter, but only found his partner, engineer Jack Chapman. When the duo asked about where Olivier was, he said that he didn’t know but he could help them. When Jack was informed of what the team wanted, he told them that he would need minerals to make the bullets, leading the team to the derailed train. There, they found the necessary minerals and allowed Jack to help the team. Later on, Jacob and the player went to save Hunter Whitehawk. Meanwhile, Connor Fredbear told the player that someone had tampered with one of the pizzeria's attractions, causing one of the employees to be severely injured. At the pizzeria with Jordan, they found the machine in question and discovered that someone had completely sabotaged it, making it very dangerous. After analyzing it, Jordan explained that he and Janice found the DNA of Sally April in it, making Leigh and the player arrest her immediately. After saving Hunter, Jack came back to the station saying that Olivier ran away from the workshop, saying that he didn't need Major to find out what he was up to. However before the team could do anything, they heard gunshots coming from the town square, indicating that the gang war had begun. Summary Victim *'Mikey Samuels' (found with his body covered in molten gold) Murder Weapon *'Molten Gold' Killer *'Dylan Derick' Suspects Profile *The suspect has insomnia *The suspect plays poker *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect has a bruise *The suspect has a badge Profile *The suspect has insomnia *The suspect drinks mint tea Profile *The suspect has insomnia *The suspect plays poker *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect has a badge Profile *The suspect plays poker *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect has a bruise *The suspect has a badge Profile *The suspect has insomnia *The suspect plays poker *The suspect drinks mint tea Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mint tea. *The killer has insomnia. *The killer plays poker. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer has a badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Train Wreck. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper; New Suspect: Dylan Derick) *Interrogate Dylan Derick about the murder using his gold. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Pizzeria Receipt; New Crime Scene: Pizzeria) *Investigate Pizzeria. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Bucket, Faded Sign) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Golden Artifact; New Suspect: Nanuk Ujarak) *Return the golden artifact to Nanuk Ujarak. *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Pizza Deal; New Suspect: Connor Fredbear) *Ask Connor Fredbear about the victim in his pizzeria. *Examine Bucket. (Result: White Flakes) *Analyze White Flakes. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has insomnia) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Molten Gold; Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Shelter. (Clues: Coal Bucket, Wrench, Backpack) *Examine Wrench. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Olivier Hunt) *Interrogate Olivier Hunt about his wrench in the victim's shelter. (Attribute: Olivier drinks mint tea) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Connor Fredbear Identified) *Confront Connor Fredbear about his past with the victim. (Attribute: Connor drinks mint tea and has insomnia) *Examine Coal Bucket. (Result: Burned Card) *Analyze Burned Card. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker; Conner plays poker; New Crime Scene: Pizzeria Stage) *Investigate Pizzeria Stage. (Clues: Suggestion Box, Party Favors) *Examine Suggestion Box. (Result: Box Unlocked; New Suspect: Sally April) *Talk to Sally April about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Sally plays poker and has insomnia) *Examine Party Favors. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Dylan Derick about his firearm in the pizzeria. (Attribute: Dylan drinks mint tea, has insomnia and plays poker; Olivier plays poker) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Secret Room. (Clues: Broken Skull, Dirty Newspaper, Basket of Gold) *Examine Broken Skull. (Result: Skull Restored) *Analyze Skull. (09:00:00) *Ask Nanuk Ujarak about the broken ancient skull. (Attribute: Nunak drinks mint tea and has insomnia) *Examine Dirty Newspaper. (Result: Morsels) *Examine Morsels. (Result: Beef Jerky) *Interrogate Sally April about her newspaper threat. (Attribute: Sally plays poker) *Examine Basket of Gold. (Result: Computer Chip) *Interrogate Olivier Hunt about his computer chip. *Investigate Locomotive. (Result: Hammer, Gold Nuggets) *Examine Hammer. (Result: Cream) *Analyze Cream. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Gold Nuggets. (Result: Bloody Pin) *Analyze Bloody Pin. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided, We Fall (6/7). (No stars) Divided, We Fall (6/7) *Talk to Jack Chapman about where Olivier was. (Reward: Train Conductor Cap) *Investigate Train Wreck. (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Box of Minerals) *Analyze Bullet Materials. (06:00:00) *Talk to Jack Chapman about the bullets' preparation. (Reward: Burger) *See what Connor Fredbear has to say. *Investigate Pizzeria Stage. (Clue: Broken Machinery) *Examine Broken Machinery. (Result: Machine Restored) *Analyze Machine. (06:00:00) *Arrest Sally April for breaking the machine. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Locomotive. (Clue: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Location) *Investigate Abandoned Shelter. (Clue: Hunter WhitehawkShackles) *Examine Hunter's Shackles. (Result: Shackles Unlocked) *See what Jack Chapman has to say from Olivier. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Sandalone Gorge